Batman
Batman is a masked vigilante and the sworn protector of his home, Gotham City. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, a young Bruce Wayne chose to dedicate his life to ridding his city of the criminal element that took their lives. To this end, he trained extensively around the world for several years, determined to achieve physical and mental perfection, as well as mastering detective techniques and criminal psychology. Upon returning to Gotham, Bruce decided to fight crime while assuming a persona intended to strike fear into the hearts of his opponents, and eventually chose the motif of a bat. Batman fights crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Throughout his career, Batman has fought everything from ordinary thugs, mob bosses, to fully-fledged psychopaths, most notably the Joker. It has been argued by some that Batman's presence has caused more harm to Gotham than good, with Hugo Strange remarking that many of the supervillains that plague Gotham would not exist were it not for Batman. Biography Early life Childhood and parents' murder Bruce was born into the wealthy Wayne family, and was the son of doctor Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce's early childhood was peaceful and luxurious, until his parents were murdered by a mugger after they had seen a movie at the Monarch Theater, at the age of eight. This event severely traumatized him, and he swore that he would avenge the death of his parents in his own way by extinguishing crime in Gotham. Following the death of his parents, Bruce was raised by the Waynes' butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who raised him as though he were his son. Bruce spent the next several years in Alfred's care until he reached his late teens, when he decided to leave Gotham in order to travel the world and receive the training he would need to fight crime.Batman: Arkham Origins Training Bruce spent the next several years training under several different teachers across the globe. He trained in advanced martial arts, detective work, and learned about criminal psychology. As he neared the end of his training, Bruce eventually trekked through the snowy mountains of North Korea in order to find the monastery where the fabled art of had been taught since the Oho period. After an exhausting search, Bruce finally arrived at the monastery and met master Kirigi, who agreed to teach him on condition that he proved his worth in a series of challenges. Bruce demonstrated his skills through a variety of combat and stealth challenges, and Kirigi noticed that Bruce refused to kill his enemies, despite the fact that they would kill him. Although Kirigi admonished Bruce for this, and told him that his unwillingness to kill would only get in his way, Bruce maintained his ethics, and continued to spare the lives of his opponents. Bruce faced Kirigi's final challenge, and ultimately proved himself capable of defeating Shiva, whose skill in combat was legendary. Kirigi admitted that Bruce had impressed him, and agreed to grant him the training he sought, cordially welcoming him into his monastery.Batman: Arkham Origins – Initiation Return to Gotham After he felt that he had received enough training, Bruce decided to return to Gotham and begin his fight against crime. His return attracted a lot of media attention, and several interviewers asked him about his travels, although Bruce always adamantly refused to tell them where he went or what he did. It did not take Bruce long to realize that merely fighting criminals as a vigilante was not enough, and that he needed criminals to fear him. Bruce eventually chose to take on the motif of a bat in order to inspire fear in the criminal underworld. Bruce then chose to bide his time and gather resources, setting up a cave beneath Wayne Manor as a base of operations, designing and building several gadgets and tools, and constructing methods of transportation. Bruce also designed a suit that was functional enough to provide protection against attackers, while also protecting his identity and startling criminals. Upon setting out in his new personality, Bruce's war on crime became far more effective, and criminals began to fear what was now referred to as "the Batman". Personality and characteristics Equipment and skills Gallery Notes ;Batman: Arkham Asylum ;Batman: Arkham City *In certain promotional shots, Batman appears to have the same face model that was used in Arkham Asylum, rather than the altered face he has in the final game. **In addition, Batman's cape and cowl appear to be black in certain promos, rather than the navy blue that appeared in the game. ;Batman: Arkham Origins References Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Superheroes Category:Members of the Bat Family Category:Inmates of Arkham City Category:Individuals with knowledge of Batman's identity